The Kiss
by Ellie Dee
Summary: This is my take on what happens after Jordan and Mitch kiss for the first time.


  
Movie: Real Genius   
Author: Ellie Dee   
E-Mail: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
Title: The Kiss   
Rating: PG to R   
Summary: What I like to think happened when Jordan and Mitch first   
kissed.   
Disclaimer: I own neither Mitch nor Jordan, they just came over to play   
for a while.   
Archive: Anywhere, just let me know where it's going and please keep   
my name and Email on it.   
Feedback: Please!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
"The Kiss."   
  
By Ellie Dee.   
  
As I walked down the hall from our room my thoughts kept jumping   
back and forth between; "God, I hope Chris never finds out about this   
or he'll rag me for the rest of my life."   
  
And, "How am I going to talk to Jordan about this?"   
  
Stopping in front of her door it sounded like she had a jet   
engine running inside her room. And, knowing Jordan, that wasn't   
that unlikely.   
  
Screwing up my nerve I knocked on her door.   
  
No answer.   
  
Oh yeah Mitch, like she could actually hear you.   
  
*BANG*BANG*BANG*   
  
*BANG*BANG*BANG*   
  
From the other side of the door I think I can hear Jordan yelling   
for me to come in.   
  
Doesn't anyone around here lock their doors?   
  
Opening the door I went inside. And as usual I have no idea what   
Jordan is doing. It looks like she's wrestling with a vacuum   
cleaner on steroids.   
  
"Oh, hi Mitch! I'm just sanding my floor!" She yelled to me over   
her shoulder.   
  
"Could you turn that off a second?", I yelled back.   
  
Turning the power off Jordan began moving the sander out of the   
way. "Mitch, what's the matter, how come you're so sweaty?"   
  
Oh great, now what do I say? Ok, here goes, "Well...I uh just came   
from helping Chris and there was a woman in my room."   
  
"Pardon?", she replies with a confused look on her face.   
  
"A woman, you know, she was adult."   
  
In a quiet voice all Jordan says is, "Oh".   
  
"Well, she wanted, she wanted to... Oh God, how do I say this not   
to offend you?"   
  
"Jump you?", she asked.   
  
"Yeah", I said. Great, now I've gone and grossed her out.   
  
"You made it with her?" The pain in her voice matched the pained   
look on her face.   
  
Quickly I said, "No, no that's what was unbelievable."  
  
"Pardon?" Now, back to confused.   
  
"I... it's true, I stopped her." I continued, "I told her I didn't   
want to."   
  
Jordan looked at me for a second or two and asked, "Why?"   
  
Ok Taylor, come on, no backing down now. "Because I really did   
want to."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I wanted to, but not with her," I explained.   
  
After I said this she continued to look confused for a few   
seconds. Suddenly she blushed and looked embarrassed. Then I knew   
she understood what I meant.   
  
Her face then lit up in one of her beautiful, shy smiles. God, I   
would do anything for one of those smiles.   
  
Looking into her eyes I walked forward. When we were just inches   
apart I lightly placed my hands on her hips and gently touched my   
lips to hers. As we kissed it felt as if electricity shot up and   
down my spine. My whole body was shaking and I swear Jordan's   
was to.   
  
I had never kissed anyone before and I didn't really know what I   
was doing. But our kiss stretched on for some time. Jordan and I   
had our arms wrapped around one another and we seemed to melt   
together. Suddenly, my lips parted and my tongue slipped out and   
began to gently stroke Jordan's lips. Almost immediately her lips   
opened and our tongues greeted one another.   
  
We happily explored one another's mouths for sometime. Jordan's   
was warm and wet, and tasted of mint.   
  
It felt so good holding her that I gave a gentle squeeze. I felt   
as if I was going to die when she sighed into my mouth. My heart   
was thumping loudly in my ears and I could feel Jordan's beating   
wildly where our chests touched. Right then I realized that she   
wasn't wearing a bra. I could feel her breasts pressing against my   
chest, they were warm, soft and firm.   
  
Slowly my hand began to slide up her side, stopping just short of   
her breast. I was so scared my hand was shaking badly. Jordan   
broke our kiss slightly, and in a beautiful, deep, sexy voice she   
said, "It's alright Mitch, go ahead."  
  
I'd had my eyes closed while we were kissing, I opened them and   
what I saw made my breath catch.   
  
From the first time I saw her I'd always thought that Jordan was   
beautiful. And when I saw her at the beach party in her wet suit I   
realized just how sexy she was. But when I opened my eyes I almost   
couldn't believe what I saw. Her face was flushed, her lips were   
swollen and full. I could hardly see any brown in her eyes, they   
were dilated almost all black with desire.  
  
My hand cupped her breast. I gently squeezed as my thumb ran   
across her nipple causing it to harden. Jordan made a growling   
sound from deep in her throat as her head rolled back and her eyes   
closed partially.   
  
I had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. None of the   
centerfolds Chris had in our room came even close.   
  
Holding her next to me I realized that part of my body that was   
pressed up against her was also getting very hard. All of these   
thoughts were pushed out of my head when Jordan captured my mouth   
with her own. Again our tongues met and dueled.   
  
While we kissed her hands slid down from my neck until they   
rested on my back pockets. She then pulled me more tightly against   
her. This time we sighed into one another's mouths. I had never   
felt anything as good as this before and I never wanted it to end.   
Gently, Jordan began pushing me backwards until her big easy   
chair hit the back of my legs. Causing me to sit down with Jordan   
crawling into my lap. As she sat down I felt as if I couldn't   
breath. That certain area of my body that had been getting rather   
hard was now being so wonderfully crushed by this woman's beautiful   
bottom.   
  
Jordan suddenly stopped kissing me and moved her face away a few   
inches. Now that I could see her I noticed she didn't have such a   
wild look on her face. Instead she looked somewhat sad.   
  
"Mitch, we need to talk," I heard her say in a quiet voice.   
  
"Wha... what, right now?" I asked slightly out of breath.   
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so. You see Mitch, I like you. I like you a lot."  
  
"I like you to Jordan, I think I lo..."   
  
She placed her hand over my mouth and said, "Don't say it Mitch,   
not now."   
  
She removed her hand from my mouth and waited.  
  
I said to her the first thing that came to me. "It's because I'm   
a kid, isn't it?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Me being a kid. You're embarrassed to have someone 15 years old   
saying their in love with you."   
  
Jordan listened to me and then frowned and shook her head. "No   
Mitch, it's not you it's me."   
  
"You see, the first guy I was involved with told me he loved me.   
And like a lot of people he didn't mean everything he said while we   
were having sex. I didn't realized that at the time and ended up   
getting hurt."   
  
I was quiet for a moment and then, "How old were you?"   
  
"It happened the day after my 16th birthday. Everything seemed so   
romantic."   
  
"What about your other boyfriends?"   
  
With that she started to laugh, "What other boyfriends? Mitch I   
may be the older woman here, but I'm only 19 and not all that   
experienced."   
  
"So you like me even if I'm only 15?"  
  
"You know, you may be one of the brightest people on campus   
Mr. Taylor. But when it comes to women, you can be a real idiot.   
Mitch you're really very sweet, not to mention cute; you've got   
eyelashes any woman would kill for. My being smart doesn't intimidate   
you. And best of all you're a really good kisser!"   
  
With that we began kissing again. But just as my hand reached her   
breast again, Jordan pulled away.   
  
"That's the other thing we have to talk about."   
  
"You don't like what we're doing?" I asked while I rubbed my   
thumb back and forth across her nipple.   
  
"Nooo, I like what you're doing a whole lot." She said as her   
breathing sped up and her eyes seemed to loose focus.  
  
"So what do we need to discuss?"   
  
"Stop playing with my nipple first, it's making it difficult for   
me to think."   
  
"I know, that's why I'm doing it." I replied smiling.   
  
"Well stop for a minute, ok? Listen, I like you a lot Mitch and   
I do want to make love with you. It's just I'm not ready to have   
babies yet. You see I just don't want to take the chance. I don't   
take the Pill and I don't have any condoms. I'm sorry, but I don't   
want to start something we can't finish."  
  
When she was done all I could do was smile while I sat there and   
held her.   
  
"What?", was all she asked when I didn't say anything.   
  
Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a small box and handed it   
to her.  
  
"Trojans", she said with a smile on her face. "Don't you think   
you're getting a little over confident?"   
  
I had to laugh at the thought of me being over confident around   
women. "Remember I told you about that woman in my room? Well when I   
told her I didn't want to she looked at me as if I was crazy. But   
then she smiled and started to leave. She stopped next to me, gave   
me a kiss on the cheek and said, 'She must be special.'"   
  
"I told her I didn't know what she meant. But she just smiled and   
told me that I would. Then she handed me this, and told me to be safe   
and have fun."   
  
The End?   



End file.
